Arc-flash can result from a rapid release of energy due to an arcing fault between a phase bus bar and another phase bus bar, such as a neutral or a ground.
During an arc fault, air can operate as a conductor of electricity. Air can assist in producing an arc similar to an arc obtained during electric welding. The “arc fault” can typically be manually started by a failure along a path of conduction, such as a breakdown in insulation or an electrical short.
The cause of the short can often burn away during the initial flash or arc flash. The arc flash can be sustained by the establishment of a highly conductive plasma around the arc fault. In arc flash incidents, the majority of injuries and deaths can occur from an explosion or from burns.
The plasma from the arc flash can conduct as much energy as is available, and can be limited only by the impedance of the arc. The energy discharge during an arc flash can burn the bus, can vaporize copper in electrical devices, and can cause an explosive volumetric increase also herein referred to as an arc blast. The arc blast can have an expansion of 40,000 to 1. The arc blast can devastate everything in its path, can create deadly shrapnel as it dissipates, and can cause serious burns to any humans handling the related equipment.
Several incidents have occurred in recent years which have resulted in injury and death due to these arc blasts.
The majority of these arc blast incidents occurred while a circuit breaker was being installed or removed from a circuit breaker cabinet. Since removing and installing circuit breakers can require a user to be in close proximity to switchgear being removed or installed, and on some occasions to be physically in the circuit breaker cabinet itself, it can be a highly hazardous activity.
A need has long existed for a device that enables the installation or removal of electrical devices, such as circuit breakers, to be done with a remotely operated vehicle that can install or remove circuit breakers or similar types of electrical devices from an electrical panel.
A need has existed for a device designed for safety, reliability, and for protecting a user from an arc blast.
A need exists for a device that can be used on existing switchgear and circuit breakers not designed for remote installation and removal.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.